Surprises
Game Central Station...The place was massive, it held the entrances to so many different games, it had to be. So when Felix entered, he needed sharp eyes to pick out his "True Joy" from the crowd. He soon spotted her outside the entrance of Super Mario Bros. 2, she was reading a book on a bench, (which was actually taller than Felix was). Running through the dense crowd of characters of all shapes, sizes and morals, he made his way over to the cadet. Stopping not two feet away from her, Felix climbed up onto the bench, (literally), and sat down beside Synthia. She was deeply immersed her book, and hadn't noticed he was there yet. He sat there quietly for a moment, kicking his dangling feet with the same slight fidget of an impatient child, finally he grew tired of waiting. He stood up on the bench, and walked over to Synthia, his steel-toed boots clapping loudly against the wood. Oddly enough, Synthia didn't notice. When he was close enough, he reached forward, and lightly tapped Synthia's shoulder. Of course, he knew it wasn't polite to disrupt a lady when she was reading, but he couldn't help himself. In one swift movement, he was flung across the bench and collided with the metal arm-rest on the other side. "Fix It! God, I'm sorry!" Synthia said, dropping her novel, and coming to the small hero's aid. Felix placed a tan, gloved hand over his, (now swollen), green eye. He nodded, "No, no, it's perfectly fine, I shouldn't have bothered you." He winced from this newfound pain. No one had ever punched the small handyman before. Synthia bit her bottom lip as she lifted the wounded hero into her arms, cradling him. "It's not fine, tiny! I'm so sorry..." The way Felix looked right now, his eye purple and swollen, his other eye trying to hold back tears, a slight and quiet whine in his voice. Synthia felt like she had just kicked a puppy. Felix shook his head, "It was my fault, I should know better than to surprise a hardened war soldier." He replied, resting his head against her chest. "You're right about that, you just should've scared me, is all," Synthia replied. "I'm sorry." Synthia smiled and ruffled his immaculate brown hair, despite his small squeals of protest, "It's okay, I'm the one who is supposed to be sorry, here. Why did you surprise me, anyway?" She asked. Felix looked down, "Well...I...I just wanted to see you," He replied, timidly. Synthia's face turned a light shade of pink, "Really?" Felix nodded, "Kinda stupid, wasn't it?" Synthia considered the question for a moment, "Well...Yes, it was pretty stupid, pint-sized, but...It was pretty sweet too," She replied with a small smile, shifting her arms in order to give him a hug. Felix showed his normal smile of pure ecstasy, as he hugged her back best he could. "And you know what?" Synthia asked. Felix shook his head. She removed his yellow hardhat and gave him a small kiss on the forehead, "I wouldn't have it any other way." Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:FASR Category:Invader Gia